Black Truths, White lies
by NightmaresLullabies
Summary: "My white lies hide the black truths that no one wants too see" Adeline Adler, The Woman's younger sister. Moriarty's new target. Sherlock's new interest. With Adeline 'meddling' into Sherlock's cases, He seems to treasure her as his last link to The Woman, but as The Woman fades from Sherlock, Adeline stays by his side.


**_Disclaimer_**_** : I obviously don't own Sherlock or BBC, as much as I'd like too**_

* * *

I was spending my wondering through the busy streets of London. It was a bit surprising that there were as more people present than I suspected, it had only stopped raining a couple of hours ago.

The sweetness and the moist air surrounded everyone and I breathed it in deeply, loving the gentle taste on my tongue.

There was nothing to do at the moment and I'm sure my apartment wasn't going anywhere for the time being so I took a seat at the side of the road. There was nothing like just watching the mundane going about their daily lives.

One woman caught my eye, she was in her mid-thirties rushing down the street and from her cheap yet formal attire I could tell that she worked in a small office. She didn't like her job due to the stress lines under her eyes, most likely because it got her up early in the morning and the heels she was wearing obviously hurt her feet but she wasn't going to show it because of the huge rush she was in.

I spotted an engagement ring on her finger, she was getting married but it was only a simple ring so her fiancé wasn't a very wealthy man and most likely had financial issues, so she couldn't afford to lose her job for any cost.

I always found the mundane so entertaining; they never knew what was going on around them.

At that point my phone started blasting out loud classical violin, it was always hard to hear in London so loud was the only option possible. The number calling was private but they were calling my cell so it had to be important.

"Hello, Danielle speaking." I cautiously yet cheerfully answered.

There was shuffling on the other end of the phone and heavy breathing but no response.

"Hello?" I asked again.

This was definitely odd; the number was private so it wasn't any normal practical joke. That was when I heard noise coming from the other end and placed it back onto my ear.

"_Danielle?_" A confused male voice finally answered. "_I believe your name should be Adeline Katarina Adler._" The voice purred in anticipation.

This wasn't any normal call. Whoever it was knew my real name and that only meant danger. My eyes darted around the street; the very same street that I found entertaining, flashed into the most dangerous and threat infested area I could've laid my eyes on.

I really didn't appreciate not having the advantage; it felt like I was weak. I hated weak.

That was when I heard hysterical laughing from the other end of the phone. I might've been capable of handling myself in person but anonymous threats just weren't my thing and I knew I needed help.

Turning my phone off and shoving it deep into the bottom of my bag I made a dash for Scotland Yard. That was where I was going to easily get in contact with him.

Sherlock Holmes

* * *

"John!" Sherlock yelled from the couch. He was nicely curled up on the couch with his bed sheets barely covering him; it was amazing it kept him warm at all.

"What?" John said blankly. He was only just across the room, sitting in his chair, laptop resting on his legs as he began typing up the latest case. It had been a while since the case with The Woman and some small face had been keeping Sherlock amused.

"I need tea." The consulting detective whined.

"Sherlock you can get it yourself and do you mind putting some clothes on. A client could come through our front door any minute." John replied. He found it bad enough when Sherlock was in his detective mode and shutting everyone down but having to put up with his childish habits was worse.

Sherlock's phone began to buzz on the desk and John gave the man a glance and see that he wasn't going to get up anytime soon, John groaned as he put his laptop down and went to get the phone.

"You know you can always do some more minor cases if you're that bored."

"I don't leave the flat for anything below a 6. We already agreed on that."

"Fine."

John picked up the phone.

"Hello? Detective Lestrade…Yeah he's here…Yes…What? We'll be right there." John hung up the phone and whipped on Sherlock. "It's Moriarty."

Sherlock leaped off the couch and rushed up the stairs to change, however leaving his blanket behind on the couch in the rush.

"Sherlock! For God sake!"

* * *

I waited in the interrogation room with Detective Inspector Lestrade on the other side of the desk; he sat uncomfortably as I wept crocodile tears.

"Detective I'm so frighten. Please tell me that Mr. Holmes is on his way"

"I'm sure he is, anything involving this Moriarty character is sure to grab his attention"

That was when the door to the room swung open with such force, I would've thought that it would've come off its hinges but my attention was on the man who had opened the door.

A tall man in a black trench coat, collar flicked up on purpose and a dark blue scarf tightly wrapped around his neck. He was a lot taller than I imagined but he was much more handsome then those horrible pictures that the media took.

"You're the one who called about Moriarty." Sherlock demanded.

I watched in anticipation as Detective Lestrade left the white sealed room that contained a one-way mirror but in his place with the now famous blogger Dr. John Watson.

As they moved closer into the room, I hid the smirk that was threatening to appear on my face; after all in the presence of Sherlock Holmes one can never be too careful.

I had to take my steps very carefully, one wrong move and I was going to be thrown into a jail cell.

* * *

_**Hey everyone! This is my first story here, and I'm so excited! I really hope you all like it!**_

_**Review and favorite please!**_


End file.
